


Wrap Me in Your Arms

by seveillon



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, Cute, Ereri Week, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seveillon/pseuds/seveillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi asked Eren out of date! It's cute, awkward, and more than Eren could've hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap Me in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Ereri Week 2015  
> Day 4: Fireflies
> 
> I'm so behind and running out of time on these stories! I barely edited this, so I'm sorry if it reads rough in some spots.
> 
> Now, enjoy the first date between these boys

Levi was a punctual guy. He was at my doorstep at exactly 7 o’clock. My mom got to it before I did.

“You must be Levi!” She exclaimed brightly, pulling him over our doorstep. “Please come in. Can I get you something to eat? Are you thirsty?”

I came bounding down the stairs just as she pulled him into the kitchen. He looked a little uncomfortable but he was definitely too polite to say anything. “Mom!” I groaned, following the sound of Levi’s “no, thank you’s” from the kitchen.

“Shh, Eren, I’m just being polite.” She smiled sweetly at me. It was in her nature to care, but sometimes it was embarrassing because she usually wouldn’t leave my friends and I alone until we said yes to something.

“I really am fine, Mrs. Jaeger.”

“See, Mom? He’s fine, now we’re gonna go.” I pulled his arm, dragging him back toward the front door.

“It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Jaeger!” Levi said as we exited.

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my free hand. “I’m sorry, she does that.” I gave a weak smile in apology.

Levi shrugged. “No big deal. It was nice. I was expecting some kind of twenty questions, your dad sitting me down and asking ‘What are you intentions with my son?’ and stuff. That was much easier.”

“Yeah,” I rubbed the back of my neck. “You’ll probably only see my mom when you come over. Dad is a doctor and on call basically 24/7 so he’s almost always at work.” _Why did I tell him that? How am I even talking to him so easily? Where’d all my nerves go? The typical butterflies that made me almost puke? Or even the anger?_ I probably had my mom to thank for that. Her typical behavior and mannerisms made it seem like Levi was any other person when he came over. It set me at ease. _Ugh, don’t overthink it._

Levi placed a hand on my arm. “Ready for our date?”

I nodded, and let him lead me to his car.

“Where are we going?” I asked him when he slide into the drivers seat.

“Guess.”

I grumbled in displeasure, refusing to give in to his teasing.

The car ride went by quickly. Music played softly through the stereo. We didn’t really talk much. I lost myself in my thoughts, I was getting nervous being around him, I needed to try and calm down.

“We’re here,” Levi finally said, interjecting on my thoughts.

Pulled from my mind I realized we were parked in front of the aquarium. “Oh, no way! I love aquariums!” I practically ran to the entrance, not even caring that I looked like a childish ass.

Levi paid for my ticket ( _holy crap, it was like a real, legit date!_ ) All my concerns melted away as we visited the exhibits. The soothing sound of water, the soft, ambient light, really set me at ease so I wasn't freaking out that I was there with Levi. Instead, it felt right. Comfortable.

Watching the jellyfish was Levi's favorite exhibit. We stayed watching them for awhile, both of us unconsciously, slowly leaning toward the other. Levi eventually rested his head against my shoulder. Our fingers brushed together and my breathing hitched. I looked down at Levi. He must've felt my gaze because he looked up at me almost immediately. My lips started to move down, closer to his. Levi's eyes closed . . .

 

"Mama!" A child's voice broke through, shattering the moment. We both looked up, seeing the kid run though the exhibit. "Look, look! Look at the jellyfish!"

I met Levi's eyes, knowing the moment was gone. "Come on, let's get outta here." I grabbed his hand and led him out of the jellyfish to the touch tank. It was my favorite part so of course I pulled Levi over there.

“Really, Eren? This is like our third time here!”

I shrugged, unabashed. “It’s just really fun to feel them be all squirmy, and the way they bop up to touch your hand is too cute!”

Levi laughed. “Careful, your gay is showing.”

We continued walking around for a bit longer, circling around to the touch tank one last time before security came around and told us the aquarium was closing and that we had to leave.

“Do you want to go home yet?” Levi asked.

“Not really,” I admitted.

So we climbed back into his car and I again let him take me wherever. To my surprise he drove us to work. “Yuck, why are we here?” I asked.

Levi parked, reached behind into the backseat and pulled out a blanket. “To look at stars, of course.”

We walked out onto the field. I helped Levi lay down the blanket, climbed on top of it with him, and looked up. It was a beautiful and clear night; the stars were everywhere in the sky. I knew nothing of astrology so I just made up my own constellations. I pointed, “Look, a dog.”

The brought a snort out of Levi who moved my hand a bit farther to the right. “See that box with legs? That’s Pegasus. And if we go a bit south,” Levi shifted my hand down a fraction of an inch, tracing some shape in the sky, “this funky looking thing is Aquarius.” He turned toward me. “What's your sign, Eren?”

“Aries.”

He snorted. “That explains things.”

I sat up, mocking offense. “Excuse me, what exactly does that mean?”

“No, no, no, I didn’t mean it negatively. It just explains a lot. Aries are stubborn, usually short tempered, impulsive. They also easily get offended by comments,” he looked pointedly at me. “But, they are also optimistic, enthusiastic, and protective.” He tugged my back down onto the blanket, onto him. “I didn’t mean anything by it. You’re wonderful as you are.”

Our eyes met and held. I couldn’t look away. My throat constricted, butterflies swelled up, I could barely swallow them down. Levi leaned in slowly. My breathing stopped. I wanted him to kiss me. I _needed_ him to kiss me. I took initiative and met Levi’s lips, crawling all the way on top of him as I did.

I trailed my hand down to his waist, pulling him into me. His hands grabbed my ass, meeting my eager thrusts. He moaned into my mouth, vibrations hummed along my lips. _God, this felt fucking great._

Suddenly, I pulled away, confusions furrowing my brow. “Wait. I’m sorry. I just.. I can’t really believe we’re doing this? I had no idea you were into guys.” The thought of him and Petra crawled back into my brain. I tried to push it out, after all, he was beneath _me_ right now and he certainly wouldn’t be here if he didn’t like me, but I had this nagging thought and I needed to know the answer. Today was great, but who's to say this is what Levi wants? What if he's just trying it out with guys?

Levi let out a little chuckle. “I never really thought about it before,” he shrugged. “I just like who I like and take it from there. Although, I was surprised when I started to like you. You were kind of a giant dick when we first met.”

I covered my face with my hands. It was mortifying to hear him say that. Pleasant, to know he wasn't going to screw me over, but also mortifying. “I’m so sorry. It’s so stupid, I have no excuse.”

Pale fingers covered my tan hands, peeling them off my face to rest together on Levi’s chest. “Tell me.”

The look on his face was so sincere that it all spilled out: my infatuation with him, how I longed to talk to him and when I finally got the guts, I saw him kissing Petra and it broke my heart. He pulled me down to his chest, enveloping me with his arms when I told him that part. Levi stroked my hair and said, “That must’ve been awful, I’m sorry you saw that. But I want you to know that Petra and I are just really close friends. I’ve known her since I was a child. Hell, we took baths together as children! She’s more like a sister to me than anything.”

I nodded against his chest.

“Come here.” He placed two fingers beneath my chin, lifting my face up towards his, and kissed me sweetly. We pulled away and my breath caught at the tenderness I saw in his eyes. “Relax, Eren. Lay next to me.”

We shifted a bit, so we were both looking up at the sky again. I refused to give up purchase on his body though, and kept one leg draped over his torso. He started rubbing small circles on my back as I traced his chest through his shirt.

“Look,” Levi said, pointing.

I followed his finger and saw the most beautiful sight I’d ever seen. Hundreds of fireflies were flashing their light over by the small pond located on the farm property. Levi and I sat in silence, completely unmoving, just content to watch the silent, flashing communication.

**Author's Note:**

> I think aquariums are cute idk  
> I'm so gd asexual that writing makeout scenes take every ounce of my creativity omfg  
> Maybe we'll get smut by the end of this week? That'll be fun!


End file.
